


The last box

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: SQ ficlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is fresh off a case and rewarding herself with 17 boxes of cereal. She grabs the last box of cheerios just as Regina reaches out and Emma offers to arm wrestle for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last box

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote a ficlet for a silly AU prompt. Complete fluff.

Henry is 4 when he wakes one night screaming. He's been sick for days and his fever is finally fading, but he's still having nightmares.  
Regina holds him for a long long time, stroking his shaggy brown hair until he calms. She asks him if he's ready to go back to sleep and he shakes his head vigorously.  
He's not been out of the house in nearly a week, and finally Regina decides getting out might do him good.  
Ever since he got old enough to help, Henry's loved the grocery store. There's not much they need, but the market is one of the few places open at 3am, and with a small child in the house there's always something to buy.

Emma is fresh off a case and rewarding herself with 17 boxes of cereal. She grabs the last box of cheerios just as Regina reaches out and Emma offers to arm wrestle for it. Regina looks at her like she's crazy but Henry, livelier in the bright lights of the store, quickly volunteers.  
As he puffs up his chest and holds out his arm, Emma thinks he's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. She lets him win, and she and Regina are both grinning as she hands over the box to the boy beaming in triumph.  
On impulse, Regina offers to take her out to eat sometime as consolation. Emma jokes with a wink that she could just give her breakfast in the morning and Regina's golden skin reddens slightly as she smiles back.

They wind up behind each other in the checkout line and Emma starts thumb-wrestling with Henry while they wait. Regina can't bear to look away.  
As they head out of the story side by side Henry complains that he's hungry. Emma pipes up that she knows a great 24-hour diner down the street, and suddenly they're all having breakfast together at 4am.  
Henry passes out over his plate of eggs and Regina can't stand to wake him, so she just pulls him against her and he snuggles in.  
Emma sits in the booth across from them refusing to leave, and the two women talk until long after the sun begins to rise.

It's mid-morning when Henry finally stirs and Regina realizes she's monopolized this stranger's entire night.  
Regina ruefully asks if Emma still wants breakfast, and when the blonde replies that she's starved there's a different kind of hunger in her eyes.  
Regina offers a flustered smile and suggests that Emma follow them home for brunch.

It's a week before Emma leaves again.  
At 3am.  
For cereal.


End file.
